


Feels So Scary, Getting Old

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 1980's, Boarding School, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Food Poisoning, Foreshadowing, Gen, Historical, I'm crying because I forgot Rewound Despair is a thing, M/M, Now everyone is going to think I'm a copycat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents of Canon Characters, Pool Party, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), School Dance, Smoking, Sports Festival, Talent Showcase, Teenage Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: In 1989, Jin Kirigiri is anticipating his next three years spent at Hope's Peak Academy; the chance to reinvent himself fully from his toxic father's grasp. What he'll never be fully prepared for is Class 61; full of students each one more eccentric than the last. Join Class 61 as well as the students learn how to handle each other, befriend each other, and even fall in love. Drama, romance, and foreshadowing ensue for the young future parents of Class 78.
Relationships: Emily Williams/Togami Shuu, Fujisaki Taichi/Kanamori Rika, Hagakure Hiroko & Kirigiri Jin, Ikusaba Jun/Ikusaba Momo, Ishimaru Takaaki & Oowada Motoharu, Kirigiri Jin & Ishimaru Takaaki, Midorikawa Sayuri/Naegi Mamoru, OC/OC, Oogami Miyamoto & Yamaguchi Mari, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, We'll just have to see honestly, Yamada Ichiro/Uchida Ayumi
Comments: 7





	1. We'll Laugh Until Our Ribs Get Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin starts his first day at Hope's Peak Academy and meets his future Class 61 classmates. Of course, hijinks inevitably ensue.

Hope's Peak Academy. A school more prestigious could not be found anywhere else in Japan, or the remainder of the world for that matter, though there certainly were great competitors. A competitor was still just a competitor though, and could never truly hope to match up with the original. That was Hope's Peak. Anyone who graduated was guaranteed success in their career for the rest of their lives. 

Those thoughts might've been on someone else's mind, but they weren't on Jin's mind. No, the only thing on his mind was just trying to find his room and avoid the rest of his classmates if he was able to. 

He was sure they were very pleasant people, but many Ultimates had a reputation for being extremely extroverted and eccentric. The less he had to be around that, the better. Ultimates were important and necessary for society to continually function and develop, hence why their many eccentricities were tolerated. 

Jin had heard some rumors floating about that his own class, Class 61, would have seventeen students total, counting himself. He really had no idea what any of them were like aside from what few tabloids he snuck peeks at while out with his father, and he knew those weren't the most reliable sources of information. So far, all he could piece together was that a successful author was going to be in his class; a foreigner at that. There was also a police officer, a violinist, even a famous director of television shows. There was also going to be a random student picked from a lottery from a pool of randomly-selected high-school students from specific districts, though Jin obviously knew nothing about that particular one. He'd just have to meet them later on with the rest of his class.

With those thoughts in his head instead, Jin walked through the white-painted gates and glanced around, heading straight inside the school instead of choosing to linger around in the courtyard. 

The school had been recently revamped in 1965; a new section was added onto the older building to accommodate more students as well as upgrade some of the facilities in the older building. In several more decades, it was predicted the school would have enough funding to expand even further; by the turn of the new millennium, it would be big enough to accommodate six or seven future classes at a time instead of just two as it was currently doing. 

Inside was a simple beige-and-cream entryway, which Jin had to admit to himself wasn't very interesting. He looked around for a few seconds more before he started to leave, being stopped by the sound of a girl laughing. 

"Yes?" He turned around and found himself staring at a petite girl with messy pink hair pulled into a tight side ponytail and large white hoop earrings to match her floral print sundress worn under a jean jacket and neon yellow leggings with white sneakers. She had a white backpack. 

"Nothing. You look super lost though. Want to look through the school together? I just arrived too," Whenever she spoke, Jin noticed she smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. Can't believe it...I'm in front of a cute guy and everything. Hagakure Hiroko, pleasure," 

"Nice to meet you too...Kirigiri Jin," He bowed slightly to her as she smiled. 

"Ooooh, you got a mysterious name. Mind if I call you Kirigiri-chi? You don't mind, do you? I do that to all my friends," She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out both a glittery lighter as well as a pack of cigarettes and lit one right there, blowing the smoke out of her mouth. 

"I don't think that's a good thing to do," Jin frowned at her. "Smoking. Doesn't the school have strict rules about that?" He read it in the brochure. 

Hiroko laughed. "They don't care about measly stuff like this! I've read they don't even care if we show up to class or not! They're super lax. Just gotta wear a uniform and get good grades, that's it," She shrugged. "I heard one of our classmates got kicked out of a bunch of previous schools for fighting. And they still let _him_ in," 

Jin said nothing, thinking about it. Maybe they only let him in because he was part of some criminal group, whether underground or not. Letting someone in like that would surely keep groups like that off their backs, as well as make upstanding citizens out of whoever they chose to take in. It was fascinating, in a way. 

"Never asked either, what's your talent?" Hiroko continued on. "I'm the Ultimate Nurse, and quite proud of it too," 

"You? A nurse?" Jin looked at her fully for the first time, realizing his first thought was some sort of fashion-related thing. 

"Sure am. So if you ever find yourself in a pinch, come to me! Since you're so cute, I'll even patch you up for free!" She winked. 

"Right...I'm the Ultimate Investor, by the way," Jin quickly added. 

He had gotten that title for how many businesses and projects he placed money into and how they typically succeeded if he was behind the production. He didn't throw his money around carelessly though; rather, trusted it to people who had a lot to show for themselves. 

"You have a lot of money then?" 

"Yes." He left it at that as Hiroko eagerly started leading the way, opening up a bunch of doors and looking around. 

"Let's see where our classmates are hiding... "

Jin didn't really think they were _'hiding'_ anywhere, but chose to keep that thought to himself as he followed her around the building. 

Attracted by the sounds of arguing, Hiroko gasped and pulled open the doors to the computer lab; a high-tech room with several computers spread out at desks with special highlighted keyboards. The focus of the room was a tall boy laughing at a smaller boy, desperately trying to jump up and grab something he was holding. A girl was huddled in a corner of the room, trembling over something. Jin remained where he was while Hiroko instantly hurried over to the girl. 

"P-Please...please give me my cassette player back. I-It's really expensive and...I-I'll cry if you break it..." The short boy cried, tears already in his eyes. He had messy brown-blond hair that stuck up everywhere and matching eyes hidden by large orange blocker glasses. He wore a striped button-up shirt under brown suspenders and overalls with lacy socks and black sneakers. He wiped his eyes. 

"You want it? Why don't you fight harder for it, wimp?" The boy holding the cassette player laughed. He had vibrant purple eyes and black hair styled into a large pompadour and wore a white shirt with baggy black pants and a giant leather jacket over everything. Really, the jacket seemed to be as long as he was tall, and he was _very_ tall. Taller than Jin himself, which was a feat. 

"I-I can't...y-you're way taller and bigger than me..." The boy continued to sob. 

Jin grew tired of their antics and walked over to them, clearing his throat. "Are you two a part of Class 61?" He asked, and the two nodded at him. 

"You an uptight type. Gonna get on my case for havin' a bit of fun? Ain't nothin' wrong with puttin' nerds in their place!" The tall guy huffed. 

"I don't really care about things like that as long as I'm not involved," Jin admitted. "I'm Kirigiri Jin, Ultimate Investor," 

"Oh, rich business guy. You seem cool despite that though. I'm Oowada Motoharu. Ultimate Fighter. Nice to meet you I guess," Motoharu shrugged and tossed the cassette player back at the smaller boy. "I'm bored of this crap anyway," 

The boy sheepishly clutched it close to his chest and bit his lip, looking near tears. "I-I'm....Fujisaki Taichi...n-nice to meet you...I-I'm the Ultimate Programmer..." 

Hiroko had returned to Jin's side by then, the trembling girl in tow. "Programmer, eh? All fancy and high-tech? You work with robots? Is the government spying on us?" 

"W-What..?! Why would I know something like that?!" Taichi demanded with sudden ferocity. 

"Who is she?" Jin asked Hiroko instead, turning his attention over to the other girl. "Why was she trembling?" 

"Oh, right. She was upset because she accidentally skinned her knee. All is good now though," Hiroko said, smiling at the girl. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" 

"Ugh, if I gotta," The girl scoffed, looking away. Jin frowned again. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to be clumsy, or cry after skinning a knee. She was wearing a pastel pink tennis uniform with blue trimmings; the logo of her old school printed on her breast pocket. She had dark brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail with a blue scrunchie and matching sweatband, a white duffel bag on her arm. She had blue eyes and dark skin. "Like, I'm Yamaguchi Mari. Nice to see ya or whatever. Ultimate Badminton Player," 

Okay, that _definitely_ didn't match her attitude. She definitely looked like an athlete, but didn't act like one at all. 

"Like, what was your name again? I totes forgot. I mean, I listened when you introduced yourself to those dudes, but then I forgot 'cuz I didn't care enough," 

"Kirigiri Jin, Ultimate Investor." 

"Oh, right, right! Super rich money guy! I'll remember this time, I mean it!" She suddenly unzipped her duffel bag and pulled a blue child's marker out of it, writing something on the palm of her hand. "See? Totally gonna remember now!" She showed him her palm proudly to reveal she wrote his name there three times. "That's the best way to remember someone's name!" 

Mari darted out of the room after that, saying something about wanting to see the gym, and Taichi had finished putting his headphones on and couldn't hear anything anymore, judging by how loud his music was blaring. Hiroko blew more smoke out of her mouth. 

"Shall we continue onward?" 

"Not much of a choice," Jin said, following after her again. The next few rooms they tried proved to be empty; aside from the gym where Mari was busy running laps. After finding nobody new on the first floor, the two walked up the stairs to the second floor, starting their search again. 

They ignored the changing rooms and pool, instead heading for the library and finding one student in there; a girl with honey-blonde sausage curls and sky-blue eyes, a perfect doll-like figure clad in a deep red school uniform with white tights, black Mary-Janes, and a knee-long plaid skirt with matching blazer and white blouse. A red bow was tucked into the back of her curls, and she was silently poring over a book. 

Hiroko approached her first, giving her a smile. "Hello there! I'm Hagakure Hiroko, Ultimate Nurse, and we're going to be classmates! What's your name?" 

The girl glared up at her, a wince soon contorting her beautiful face. "Y-You absolutely reek of smoke. G-Get away from me!" She yelled, scooting her chair back. "A nurse can't be a smoker," Her speech was slow and awkward, with lots of pauses. Jin studied her for a moment. 

"I know who you are. Emily Williams, an esteemed and successful author of a new genera referred to as 'young-adult'. You've paved the way for many despite only publishing three books currently, and you originally hail from Bath in England, and you used to attend St. Anne's Academy." He deduced. Emily cried out in shock, biting her lip. 

"Y-You just g-got lucky...weirdo," She gave him an awkward smile. "Y-Yes, I'm Emily....Ultimate Young Adult Author," 

"Kirigiri Jin, Ultimate Investor," He said nothing more and turned to leave. Emily laughed at his back. 

"Y-Yeah, you better leave me alone. Otherwise I'll tell on you for harassing a poor girl! Sexually harassing one at that!" 

Jin just ignored her and walked onward. Hiroko sighed. 

"What's her problem? We just wanted to introduce ourselves to her. I sure hope the rest of our classmates aren't going to be like her, or Oowada-san, or Yamaguchi-san," She flicked away her burnt-down cigarette into a nearby trashcan. "People like that really tire me out," 

Their next stop was the third floor, which Hiroko perked up at. 

"An art room _and_ a rec room here? They really thought of everything, huh?" She playfully nudged Jin. "Whoever chose to stay up here is probably super fun and cool!" 

They checked the art room first, finding two students inside; a girl who was staring at an older painting in fascination and a boy who was staring at _her_ in fascination. Hiroko cleared her throat and made them look over at her, and the girl gasped in surprise. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else would come in here," She apologized sweetly, bowing lowly. She had short black hair cut into a stylish bob and piercing red eyes. She wore a graphic baggy sweatshirt with an anime character on it, handmade glittery pink sneakers, and high-waisted jeans. Rings covered every finger. "I'm Uchida Ayumi, Ultimate Nail Stylist. Nice to meet you two," 

Hiroko and Jin promptly introduced themselves as well. 

"Anyone else? Who was in here before us?" Jin asked curiously. He had assumed he was the only one making his rounds because he was still early. Ayumi got a thoughtful expression on her features. 

"Um...I forgot his name. But he was boisterous and seemed to like yelling a lot. He scolded me for not wearing a uniform and then ran off," 

"None of us have uniforms on!" Hiroko gasped. "Hope I don't run into him then," 

"I cannot believe this! You are gazing upon a man whose name will go down in future history books, and you ignore him completely?!" A high-pitched voice cried out, revealed to belong to a tall but chubby man with typical black hair and brown eyes, wearing a pinstriped suit with a giant backpack on his back covered in random drawings. "You are indeed gazing at a future businessman in the making; Yamada Ichiro, Ultimate Businessman!" He pointed at Jin and adjusted his glasses. "You and I could be partners. With our talents, we would be unstoppable!" 

"No." Jin declined. 

Hiroko stayed behind to chat with Ayumi some more, while Jin walked ahead into the rec room, finding two boys in there; one shuffling around in the board games offered. Jin cleared his throat and that boy accidentally dropped a chess set, gasping loudly as the pieces spilled out and rolled everywhere. 

"Oh, just my luck!" He sighed. He then smiled nicely at Jin. "Sorry, I'm not upset at all. You just surprised me," He laughed awkwardly and started picking the pieces back up. At a glance, there was absolutely nothing memorable about him at all; average height, spiky brown hair, forest-green eyes, a patterned sweater under a large brown sweatshirt, and green sneakers. "I'm Naegi Mamoru, Ultimate Lucky Student," 

Oh, _that_ explained it. He was the one chosen in the lottery. 

Jin then turned his attention to the other boy in the room, who was wearing a finely-tailored suit in navy blue with silver glasses and striking blond hair. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he wasn't looking at either of them. 

"You are?" Jin asked anyway to make conversation. 

"....Togami Shuu. Ultimate Heir." Came the answer, and that was it. 

"Kirigiri Jin. Ultimate Investor," 

"Oh, you're like a businessman then?" Mamoru asked curiously. "That's pretty cool! Never met one in real life," 

"I'm more of the person behind-the-scenes." He then left the two alone, sensing animosity from Shuu and not wanting to spend time with Mamoru at the moment. 

Hiroko was obviously still off doing her own thing, so Jin climbed the stairs to the fourth floor himself, being attracted to the music room because of some beautiful melody being played. He gently opened the door and found the song to be coming from a gentle-looking girl with eyes and hair both the colour of the sky, smelling of peach blossoms. She was wearing a skin-tight white pencil dress patterned with pink geometric shapes with pink leggings, white flats, a black belt, and a sparkly pink headband in her loose hair. In her hands was a violin, which she played masterfully. 

He waited until she noticed him, which made her nearly shriek and hit a wrong note. "You distracted me!" She gasped, dissolving into giggles. "Sorry for that, I always enter some kind of trance when I'm playing my music. That's not strange though, right?"

"No, I imagine most artists feel the same," Jin bowed to her. "Kirigiri Jin, Ultimate Investor," 

"Nice to meet you! I'm Midorikawa Sayuri, Ultimate Violinist!" She bowed to him politely and started putting her violin away in a frilly case. "I've been up here all morning practicing...who knows how much time has passed. You're actually the first person I've seen! I should go greet the others!" She picked her case up and waved eagerly to Jin, running off. 

Jin made a mental note of how many students he had seen so far. Ten. So that meant he still had to meet...seven, correct? 

He headed down the hallway, colliding right with another student, making her gasp. 

"Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry?" She teased, stepping back. Jin saw a girl with fluffy brown-blonde hair and hazel eyes and pink glasses; she looked similar to the programmer downstairs. Related? She wore baggy, shapeless grey pants and a slim white V-neck and a black bag by her side. She had a feminine touch by way of her red nails and black choker around her neck. 

"Didn't realize I was in a hurry. I'm trying to introduce myself to the remainder of the class," 

"Same here! Name's Kanamori Rika, Ultimate Voice Actress! Well, they _call_ me that, but my specialty are video games!" She smiled nicely. 

Oh, no relation then, it seemed. The appearance similarities were pretty uncanny regardless. "Kirigiri Jin, Ultimate Investor," He nodded nicely at her. 

"You come from a rich family, huh? I've heard a bit about the Kirigiris. They isolate themselves from the world and live super traditional lifestyles," 

She was just making small talk, but Jin still inwardly winced. Here he was hoping nobody would mention his father despite the obvious relation, and now he's realizing that was a naive hope. Of course everyone would've heard of his father; Fuhito was one of the best detectives of this generation. He still loathed him personally for refusing to follow in his footsteps and swore he'd take it out on any child he happened to have. 

"I have to get going. I still have over half of the class to meet," Jin winced suddenly, rapidly walking away from Rika, who stared after him in confusion. 

His next stop was the dojo, which certainly lived up to its name. It even had a fake plastic tree spewing cherry-blossoms everywhere. Three boys were in there, and one of them made a direct beeline for Jin the second he saw him. 

"You've been wandering around the school all day too, haven't you? No wonder I haven't been able to find you and make note of you! Name?" He all but berated. 

"Kirigiri Jin, Ultimate Investor," He found himself far more interested in the other guys in the room, who looked far more likely to make use of a dojo, if he was being honest with himself. 

"Come on, Ishimaru-kun, lay off the dude! He literally just got here and you're acting like some kinda profiler!" This boy had dyed red hair with bright yellow streaks mixed in and wore a long black trenchcoat with heavy platform boots and ripped jeans with chains falling off of everything. "Anyway, super cool talent you got there! Bet you get a lot of chicks with money like that, am I right?" 

"You may speak to him after I'm finished introducing myself to him. Do not be so pushy," The boy stood stick-straight with dark eyes and bushy black hair. He was clad in an elaborately-decorated police officer's uniform and carried a black notepad with him, which he was currently jotting things down in. "Ishimaru Takaaki," 

"Okay, okay, you introduced yourself, now it's my turn!" The punk boy pushed Takaaki out of the way and smirked. "Kuwata Kazou, Ultimate Television Show Director," 

Jin had heard of both. Despite Takaaki's young age, he was one of the best police officers the country had to offer, being a huge stickler for the rules. In fact, he was accepted to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Police Officer, and he heard rumors surface that he always carried a gun somewhere on his person. 

Kazou, on the other hand, was the younger son of a wealthy family who had shareholders in major television networks. He himself directed many one-off specials for tweens, which was always surprising to learn given his appearance. Evidently, he got really flustered if one brought up his older brother's athletic achievements, claiming he didn't care about stuff like that because he thought baseball sucked. Yes, he also was named after a famous baseball player. 

Three wealthy heirs all in the same class. Jin wondered how well _that_ would end up faring. 

"Sorry for their attitudes. Honor and patience are good things to have, if one does not trade them for arrogance and hotheadedness," The last person in the room walked over and nodded respectfully at Jin. "Oogami Miyamoto, a pleasure to meet thee. Perhaps some day in the future, we could train together," 

"Maybe," Jin didn't think he was one for physical activity, especially not if he was going to be going up against a man like Miyamoto. He was tall and extremely buff; the sleeves of his royal blue uniform suit had long since been ripped by his beefy arms. He had long white hair pulled into a loose ponytail. 

"And even if thou does not require physical training, I would still be honored to sit down and have a talk with thee. My family embraces close companionship with everyone in our lives, and my future classmates are no exception to that rule. If thou ever requires anything, anything at all, do not be a stranger to me, alright?" Miyamoto continued, and Jin nodded. He wasn't sure if he'd ever take the muscular man on his offer, but it was still a strange comfort to have. 

The fifth floor was mainly classrooms, including one for the Student Council. Jin wondered who'd be on it that particular year. There was also a large greenhouse which took up most of the floor, and Jin went inside, shielding his eyes from how bright everything suddenly got. It was also hot and humid inside; suddenly, he was regretting his all-black suit with a purple tie being the only splash of colour. 

An arrow suddenly whizzed by and he managed to narrowly dodge it, hearing it crack against a tree. 

"Who did that? Who has a weapon here?" He called out in veiled annoyance, glancing around. 

"Oh, dearie me! Did my wife startle you? I'm terribly sorry about that! She is ordered to shoot anyone who I don't recognize!" The voice was cheerful and breezy, and belonged to a bright man with vibrant blond-red hair, freckles, and purple eyes almost the same shade as Jin's. He wore a fashionably short red suit trimmed with fur, a matching hat and cane, and red boots with impossibly-high-heels on them. 

Wife? Was this guy already married? So was he a teacher? No, teachers couldn't be _that_ eccentric. Then...another student...? 

"Ikusaba Jun, at your service," He bowed lowly, taking his hat off. "Ultimate Stylist." 

Yup, student. 

Jin introduced himself just as a girl came into view, freckles on her face as well and long hair braided into a thick black braid that trailed down her back. Her eyes were pale blue and her figure was thin and appallingly pale. She wore an elaborately-huge skirt with the Japanese flag printed on it and a tight red jacket tied together with several belts. She wore white ballet slippers and flesh-coloured tights with a set of arrows on her back. She sighed. 

"Ah, this is the lady of the hour! Meet my wife, Ikusaba Momo-chan!" Jun grinned and pulled Momo over to him. "And no, we are _not_ siblings. As if I'd ever be related to such a gross and ugly girl when I myself am so hot and handsome! Really, I'm so handsome it should be a crime!" He shoved Momo away. "She is the Ultimate Archer. Couldn't even get a cute and stylish talent, no, she had to be a gross warrior," 

Jin let Jun ramble on as he mentally counted all of the students he had met already. Sixteen. And with him, that made seventeen. 

Finally, he had met them all. 

What was he supposed to do next? 

"Attention Class 61st, please head to the cafeteria. It's time for your communal breakfast. Afterwards, a staff member will help you locate and furnish your dorm," A teacher announced over the speaker, and Jin sighed. 

He wasn't really sure he wanted to eat breakfast with everyone after how draining the introductions had been, but he knew he had to go anyway. It was his first day and he needed to start making good impressions. So, he followed the 'happily-married' couple down to the cafeteria. 

\---

The cafeteria was a cream-coloured small room with several coloured tables set out and lots of posters on the walls. The kitchen was blocked off by a red door, and there existed a medium-sized window for the students to receive their food from. 

"What's for breakfast?" Ayumi asked curiously. "I'll eat pretty much anything. Like leftover omelettes? Love those. Especially the ones with Chinese food in them," 

"I hope they aren't gonna make us eat all the same junk. I have very specific tastes!" Kazou stated. 

"T-They don't actually care about our nutrition. T-They just give us whatever's on the menu," Emily grumbled. "I just want Trix..." 

"So, where even are the teachers? You'd think we would've come across one," Rika asked. "Not even any other students. Class 62 is supposed to be here too, right?" 

"Hey, you're right!" Sayuri bounced a bit. "Maybe they're in the other building?" 

"You guys need to relax. Take things as they come. Don't you know worrying is bad for the skin, and don't you want to have young-looking skin throughout your whole high-school career?" Hiroko sighed. 

"Breakfast is done!" A lively cook smiled, peeking out of the kitchen. "Please line up single-file to get it!" 

The students could smell it then; a traditional Japanese breakfast of rice and fish and pickled vegetables. It perked many of them up and they did indeed get into line. 

"Hmph..." Emily scoffed. 

"Never been to a school before where they make food for you. Pretty cool, if I do say so myself," Ichiro said. 

"Like, cool! They even serve food to you! Like living in a palace!" Mari squealed. 

Jin silently took his tray and looked the food over. Steaming rice, pickles, a side salad, green tea, grilled fish pieces. Everything as he expected. 

He wasn't very accustomed to eating a Japanese breakfast; sometimes he had it, while other times he just ate whatever Fuhito made him eat, which was more often than not just oatmeal or bacon and eggs. Stuff to keep his mind working sharp in the mornings. That being said, he didn't dislike the idea of eating a more traditional breakfast. He accepted Hope's Peak's invitation in the hopes of starting a new life away from Fuhito's influence, and the first part of that is eating a meal he normally wouldn't have had at home. 

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked Emily nicely, seeing her staring at her food. "You okay?" 

"N-Nothing's wrong! M-Mind your own business!" She glared at him. 

"Really? You look pretty upset to me," Kazou pointed out. 

"I'm fine!" 

"Just leave her alone. Chicks are confusin' as shit, man. Tried to date one once and all she did was cry and scream." Motoharu rolled his eyes. "If I ever get married, let me tell ya, there will be none of that in my house!" 

"W-Who'd ever want to m-marry a jerk like you anyway..." Emily scoffed, glaring at him. "I'd never get married. Never ever. I will never, ever, ever, get married." 

"Oh, I'd love to get married!" Ayumi chimed in. "Get married to some nice boy right after I graduate high-school...that would be wonderful," 

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Ichiro added, a bit too quickly. 

"Yeah! If I get married, I'd want to have a cute daughter! And a rich husband! Like, a sugar daddy as they call them in America!" Mari laughed. 

"We only just sat down and we're already talking about our futures," Mamoru smiled nervously. "I wasn't expecting that at all," 

"I don't mind it! It means everyone is relaxing!" Sayuri smiled to reassure him. 

"Then everyone should get used to it. Hope's Peak is notorious for the harsh finals they give at the end of every semester, where if you fail, you get expelled," Shuu commented, making everyone hush and look over at him. "You may think it's easy because it involves your talent, but that's how they get you in the first place. You make the littlest mistake, and it's all over. You'll be thrown out into the streets with nothing to your name," Shuu almost seemed to be smirking at that. 

"T-That's horrible!" Taichi cried. "T-The only thing I have are my programming skills...people a-already laugh at me for them enough...I-I can't imagine not being able to do a-anything else!" 

"Maybe someone like you could still get by, but for others with more...unusual talents? They don't stand a chance," Shuu continued on, catching Jin's eye. Jin was just staring at him coldly. "Am I not right? Society is not kind to those without talents. That's why everyone here should be grateful they even got accepted in the first place," 

"Stop." Jin found himself frowning. Who did this guy think he was? Even if he was telling the truth, there was no need to instigate such things over breakfast on their first day no less! "If you don't listen to me, one of the other people here might get fed-up...and probably punch you," 

Shuu stared at Jin for a moment more before smirking and returning to his food. Everyone ate in silence for a while before Sayuri spoke up again. 

"Do we have classes today? I read my brochure, truest as true I did, but I couldn't find any information on that," 

"It's our first day, they can't make us do something like that!" Hiroko laughed. 

"If we got class, I sure ain't going. That stuff is optional anyway, right?" Kazou said. 

"Yeah, you totes aren't gonna catch me in some stuffy classroom! I'd rather be out on the court, hitting that birdy back and forth!" Mari grinned. "Oh! If we actually don't have classes...we should totes have some kind of sports party! Swimming and track and badminton!" 

"No." Almost everyone declined, making Mari pout childishly. 

"Aw, fine. Whatever. You guys are missing out," 

"Missing out on what? Getting sweaty? Then I'm surprised Momo-chan said no! She's normally great at getting sweaty!" Jun nudged her playfully, while Momo said nothing and stared blankly at her tray of untouched food. 

"After this, I do believe we're being shown our dorms," Ichiro said slowly. "Could be fun in its own way. You think we can decorate them however we want?" 

"I hope we get our uniforms today too! I saw the ad in the newspaper for the girls' and it's so cute-looking!" Sayuri smiled. 

"I absolutely agree. The boy's isn't too shabby either, though could use a few enhancements to be more fashion-forward.." Jun said to himself. 

"I-I'm going to make modifications to mine. I-I'm not prancing around in a tiny skirt for the boys t-to gawk at...!" Emily sneered. 

"I hope we can wear accessories or makeup with the uniforms. I know that's usually against the rules, but..." Ayumi bit her lip. "I just put a fresh coat of paint on my nails and I'd hate to have to wash it off." 

"Yes, you are correct about that. Normally things like that are against school uniform regulations," Takaaki nodded in approval, but added nothing more. 

"I read in the brochure that even though you have to wear a uniform, they allow modifications to be done to it. Like making the skirt long or short or whatever," Hiroko leaned in slightly as she talked. 

"Accessories?" Ayumi asked hopefully. 

It was good information to know, Jin thought to himself. He himself would likely just wear the standard male uniform with no modifications done to it. No need to get overly-fancy, after all. 

Jin then returned to his food, drowning out the chatterings of his other classmates as they all eagerly talked of uniforms and what modifications they planned to make on them. He plowed through his bowl of rice and ate half of his fish, surprised at how much was still left when he found he was full. He wasn't expecting the school's food to be that filling. 

\---

After breakfast, several teachers arrived to take the students to their respective dorm. Jin remained silent, but the rest of his classmates buzzed happily. 

"U-Um...are you alright?" A familiar voice asked him, and Jin glanced down to see Taichi staring at him with a worried look in his eyes. Well, Jin assumed he was worried by the tone of his voice; his blocker glasses shielded his eyes firmly from view. 

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just don't talk much," Jin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. That was the truth. Fuhito drilled into him from an early age that a true detective doesn't reveal their true emotions or thoughts to anyone at the risk of being manipulated and not seeing a neutral point-of-view. As a result, Jin was described as being a calm, silent, and 'cool' sort of person, though Jin liked to think he would've ended up that way even without Fuhito's influence. 

"O-Oh...that's good then. I thought you w-were upset at something!" Taichi giggled in relief. 

"I very rarely get upset," 

"Here is your dorm, Mr. Kirigiri," The teacher bowed to him politely, stopping in front of a red door with a small graphic of Jin in a fancy uniform standing with his last named printed on it. "I have been informed your stuff has already been sent and is waiting for you to unpack it in here," 

Jin nodded, walking inside. 

The room was painted a plain white colour with the only splash of colour being the blue bed in the center and the purple notebook left on the desk. His pile of black suitcases remained placed neatly at the foot of his bed. He found a spacious bathroom in the room as well as a blue key with the name 'Kirigiri J.' etched on the surface. He carefully pocketed that. 

"You are allowed to decorate your room however you see fit and can even pay a room specialist to help you out with it, if you like," The teacher continued, but Jin shook his head. 

"I won't need that. Thank you." 

Once they left, Jin started to unpack his belongings by himself. There weren't very many clothes, as the school would provide a gym uniform, school uniform, and swimsuit, but he still needed to have pajamas, winter clothes, a more casual set of clothes, and underwear. He set all of his toiletries in the bathroom as well as the books he brought on his small bookshelf. He placed the empty suitcases at the bottom of his wardrobe and glanced at the clock. Eleven in the morning. Could he go to his uniform fitting yet? He didn't feel like taking a nap right after eating, nor did he really feel like seeking out any of his classmates. There'd be plenty of time for that later, after all. 

Not one to be confined to one room, Jin immediately left his dorm and wandered through the halls, making a mental confirmation that he knew where everything still was. The building had a limited number of classrooms, with numerous specific rooms designed for honing different talents. Which one would be his room? Would he work alone or with others of his talent? How did you even test someone who was an investor, anyway? 

After making his rounds around the building once more, he reported to the boys' changing room and was handed a generic brown uniform. 

"Your measurements were already taken, but that is why we're trying them on today to make sure everything still fits," The teacher explained. 

Jin went to a more secluded area of the changing room and instantly got undressed, keeping his shoes and socks on even as he changed. He was given a white dress shirt, red tie, brown button-up blazer, brown dress pants with a matching belt, white socks, and formal black shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror briefly before folding up his previous suit and locking it up in his locker alongside his gym uniform. 

"Does it fit, Mr. Kirigiri?" The teacher asked, and Jin nodded. "Will you make any enhancements to it?" 

"No, I like it how it is," 

"As if any of the guys would be doin' that. It's pretty gay to modify your uniform to make it look nicer, you know? Chicks do that kind of shit," Motoharu spoke up, wearing baggy brown pants with an unbuttoned blazer over his tank top. 

"I-I don't see anything wrong with it. I might change mine a bit...maybe turn the pants into shorts, I'm not sure yet...maybe add suspenders? I'm quite fond of them," Taichi stared at his own uniform, which had a blue blazer and matching sneakers. 

"Which would make you gay." 

"N-No it doesn't!" 

"You're even wearin' a girly shade of blue," 

"W-Well, how would you know that this is a girly shade?!" 

"Yo, can you guys just chill? Jeezh," Kazou came into view, sighing. His uniform had been modified; he wore his usual black boots with a bunch of chains hanging off the uniform's belt and wore a white jersey instead of the blazer. 

"Indeed, this animosity is uncalled for this time of day," Takaaki wore the standard issue uniform. "And I've heard plenty about you, Oowada-san. Don't think I'm going to let you off the hook," 

"Yeah? I ain't scared of a tightass like you. I've killed cops less tough than ya, and I don't mind doin' it again!" Motoharu started to crack his knuckles. 

"D-Don't fight!" Taichi cried in distress. 

"A-A fight?!" Ichiro repeated in alarm. He wore a black tie and no blazer. 

"Should've known it would be you two. No brains, just brawn," Shuu looked away, wearing the standard uniform. "All you two can comprehend is shouting," 

"Hey! You tryin' to pick a fight with me too?!" Motoharu turned his attention onto Shuu, staring him down. "I don't care _who_ I hit, if they're askin' for a fight, then a fight they shall get!" 

Miyamoto was watching silently in distress, the school blazer open to reveal his muscles wrapped in cloth. Mamoru gasped in shock and started to rush in. 

"Wait! Fujisaki-san is right, you two shouldn't fight on our first day!" 

"Wait!" Kazou tried to call out in warning, but it was too late. Motoharu swung out his fist and punched Mamoru square in the face, knocking him to the ground. Shuu smirked and stepped away. 

"Shit, I didn't mean to knock you out, kid!" 

"Oh boy, this much excitement on our first day? I could get used to this," Jun snickered. He wore an extremely modified uniform with a low-cut tank to show off his lithe body and a brown blazer trimmed with red fur. He wore shorts with a belt and his usual red boots. 

"He's fine, just unconscious. I could take him to the nurse," Jin offered, wanting to leave the changing room already. He glanced up at the teacher, who nodded. 

"Nurse's office should be open now, and if it's not, take him to Miss Hagakure, she could help him," 

Jin nodded and carefully scooped Mamoru up; he was very light, so it wasn't a hard feat at all, and carried him to the nurse's office. He explained to her what had happened and carefully set Mamoru down on a bed, heading for his own dorm afterwards. 

He collapsed straight into bed with a sigh. 

So ended Jin Kirigiri's first day at Hope's Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to work on this! If you guys have any more ideas for what the students should do or who should bond with who, don't be afraid to let me know!
> 
> Who is your favourite student so far? Can you tell whose parent everyone is?


	2. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls all eat breakfast together. Jin goes to his first day of classes.

Rika was up with the sun the next morning and eagerly changed into her uniform; the standard female uniform except with a knee-long skirt that was blue with a matching bow around her neck. She wore a matching scrunchie in her hair and still wore her choker with her black bag by her side. She remembered Sayuri wanted to eat breakfast in the greenhouse with the other girls and perked up. What a great way to make friends! 

After getting her breakfast, she carefully climbed up the stairs with her tray and brightened upon reaching the greenhouse, finding several other girls there already. 

"Good morning!" 

"Morning yourself!" Sayuri smiled nicely, wearing the standard female uniform with a short blue skirt and matching ribbon. She still wore her strange pink headband. 

"Someone's in a good mood," Ayumi said in surprise, wearing an elegant frilly blouse with embroidery on her brown blazer, a cross necklace around her neck, a regular brown skirt and Mary-Janes, with black tights and a fancy white flower tucked in the side of her hair. "Sleep well?" 

"Sure did!" Rika grinned and started eating. 

"Ugh, it's too noisy for all this social junk.." Emily huffed, wearing caramel tights under an ankle-low brown skirt. Her curls were braided behind her back and her red bow was replaced with a brown one.

"Most of us are in a good mood. Well, that's still better than none of us," Hiroko laughed. She was still wearing her outfit she arrived in the previous day, except with school Mary-Janes and a brown blaze thrown over it in place of her jean jacket. "So, what did we actually want to talk about?" 

"Ummm..." Sayuri thought about it, a finger on her mouth. "Oh! Which boys we think are the cutest!" 

"We only just met them!" Ayumi gasped, giggling. 

"Maybe Kirigiri-san? He's like, totes rich and would be a perfect sugar daddy!" Mari squealed.

"I like Naegi-san. We played chess yesterday in the infirmary as he recovered from Oowada-san's punch...he's so kind and genuine," Sayuri smiled happily to herself. 

"I-If I have to pick....Togami. He tells it like it is," Emily snickered strangely. 

"They're all super cute!" Hiroko giggled. "How could I pick just one? Though I'm impartial to Ishimaru-chi, myself," 

"I don't have my eye on anyone yet," Rika smiled, making the girls all gasp in disbelief. 

"Like, nobody? For real?" Mari asked in disbelief. 

"That's a good thing. Marry the right person," Momo spoke up, staring down at her food again. 

"I thought I saw Fujisaki-chi eyeing you at dinner last night," Hiroko playfully teased her. "Might think you're cute," 

"Classic love story! The nerdy boy with the popular girl!" Sayuri swooned happily. 

"I'd hardly call myself a 'popular' girl," Rika shook her head. "I just like to hang out with people who understand me." 

"Same," Hiroko nodded. 

"Ugh, I totes forgot! Our first day of classes is today!" Mari winced. "Hmph. Well I'm soooo not going," 

"Not like the school could make you," Momo reminded her. She stared idly at her chopsticks. 

"I-I think you should go. Stop being such a stupid athlete," Emily sneered. 

"Um, excuse me?" Mari glared at her. "What did you say about me?" 

"You heard me. I called you a-an idiot athlete," 

"Those are fighting words! You can't just insult me like that!" 

"Oh no, please don't fight!" Ayumi gasped, her eyes shimmering in concern. 

Before Emily and Mari could pounce on each other, however, the bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of classes. The two girls just took to glaring angrily at each other and storming off in opposite directions, while the rest of the girls neatly cleared their spots up and headed off for their own classes. 

Rika still smiled to herself as she walked to her first class on her lime-green schedule; programming. Good thing she had something to look forward to each morning. She found the computer class on the second floor and stepped inside, bowing politely to the teacher and taking her seat. 

"Y-You have this class too?!" Taichi asked in disbelief, sitting next to her. 

"I do! Programming fascinates me," Rika confirmed with a nod. "Though video games are more of my specialty." 

"What's your favourite o-one...?" 

"I'm a fan of all generas!" She smiled, tilting her head. 

\---

Jin woke up too late for breakfast, but just in time to head for his first class, which didn't bother him at all. He had no appetite that morning and was ready to drown his thoughts away in huge piles of homework, though first, he needed to see if Mamoru had made a full recovery. 

What class did he have? He was an Ultimate Lucky Student, which Jin didn't know very much about as they only started being selected back in 1975 and only picked every other year since then. They would just take general studies, right? 

After walking around the fifth floor, Jin found a math classroom and gingerly knocked on the door, standing up straight. The teacher hurried over and opened it. 

"Hello? Is this your class too?" 

"No. I'm looking for a student who goes by the name of Naegi Mamoru? Is he in there?" Jin asked politely. 

"Oh, yes! Mr. Naegi! You have a visitor!" She called back into the room, and Mamoru gasped in surprise and ran over.

"A visitor?" He looked up. "Oh, it's you! Kirigiri-san!" Jin took notice of the fact they both wore the standard uniform. 

"Yes. I'm not going to take up any of your time, I just needed to see if you made a full recovery. I was the one who carried you down to the infirmary yesterday, you know," Jin said, and Mamoru nodded. 

"Yeah, I feel good as new! Midorikawa-san visited me after dinner and played chess with me too!" He smiled nicely. "Maybe I should get accidentally punched in the face more often, huh?" 

Jin stared at him. 

"See you." He commented finally before turning to leave. Mamoru waved to him awkwardly before the teacher closed the door and Jin walked up to the fourth floor and headed to his economics class. 

His schedule was mainly of economics and other business-related courses, with one investigation-related course at the end of the day. Jin frowned at that; he bet Fuhito had something to do with that. He certainly didn't sign himself up for any detective-related classes, seeing as how he wasn't a detective at all. 

Even at Hope's Peak you find a way to dictate my life... He thought to himself bitterly, slamming his pencil down so hard on his paper it broke. He grumbled and got up to sharpen it. 

He continued his work, breaking for lunch and eating in his classroom away from everyone else, then went right back to work. At the end of the day, he heard his teachers whispering about how impressed they already were with his intellect, background, and punctuality. Jin grimaced a bit. 

"If I ever get good grades here, I'd like it to be because I'm genuinely doing a good job," He said to his class over dinner. 

"Huh? But don't they grade based on that anyway?" Mari asked curiously, a thoughtful expression on her features. 

"I have a...famous background. The teachers might automatically expect great things from me as a result and grade me highly," 

"It's illegal, they can't do that!" Takaaki commented. 

"Isn't this school privately funded? Which means the government can't interfere. That's what I read, anyway." Rika sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"I like to think the teachers trust us more than that. They'll give us what we deserve," Mamoru chimed in nervously, smiling. 

"Yes! I mean, I'm a good violinist, but that doesn't mean I'm perfect. If I'm given a gold award for a performance even though I hit a bunch of wrong notes or didn't come in properly or didn't warm-up...that's just encouraging laziness from me," Sayuri added. 

"We are Ultimates, and laziness isn't in our vocabulary at all!" Ichiro announced. 

"Can't lie, I got the same concerns. I don't want to be seen as 'the brother of that famous baseball player'. I want to make my own path in life," Kazou sighed. 

Taichi wasn't even listening; instead, he was listening to more loud music as he scribbled binary code into his notebook. 

"Don't really know why I was scouted for Hope's Peak, and don't really care. I'm just going to enjoy these next three years with you guys at my own pace," Jun laughed. "Helps that I got a fabulous wife by my side, even if she doesn't know what moisturizer is," 

"Shall we call it a night?" Ayumi asked, and the others nodded in agreement and started to clean up after themselves and head to their dorms. Hiroko gave Jin a knowing smile as she walked past. 

"I'd say you're already getting settled in here," She lit up a cigarette. 

"Why are you acting as if that's a bad thing?" Jin raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm just surprised. You seem like the type of guy who's very much 'my own way' about everything," 

"Maybe in another life, I would be." Jin said simply. "Good night," 

And so ended Jin Kirigiri's second day at Hope's Peak Academy.


End file.
